1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an asynchronous data transmission. More particularly, the invention relates to a communication system for implementing a signaling method that performs a variable-length serial burst data transmission at a high bit rate by using either two-phase or four-phase handshaking.
2. Related Art
A data transmission between asynchronous systems is performed by means of either two-phase or four-phase handshaking.
Such a technique is disclosed in “Case studies on asynchronous processors”, subtitled “A radical countermeasure against noise and power related problems clinging to digital LSIs”, written by Nobuo Karaki, edited in pp. 64-91, Design Wave Magazine, July, 2005.
However, in case of transmitting serial data, either two-phase or four-phase handshaking disclosed in the above article has such a problem that overhead time of bit-by-bit handshaking leads to a long transmission time.
Accordingly, in other words, there is another problem that high-bit-rate serial data transmission cannot be achieved by the conventional asynchronous data transmission methods using either two-phase or four-phase handshaking.